Con Mornings
by xOrexSamax
Summary: Dean and Dem are s'pposed to go to an anime con. Early in the morning too, however, that's when Dean is grumpy...and this time, horny too. Oneshot, SI, Yaoi. MalexMale


It was still early in the morning, and normally Dean wouldn't be up this early. But for some _reason_ he was, _and he was rather_, horny. Yes. Rather, VERY, horny. Dean turned around and kicked around at his covers. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the friction of his boxers against his cock. Normally Dean would be grumpy, but Dean was smirking. He turned around lazily in his bed some more and looked at his watch. _About any time now, _he thoughtas he fondled himself lightly over his boxers. But he didn't want to cum yet, because he had something planned in mind. Something rather sinister, and that really only turned him on more. With his eyes closed in pleasure, thinking about what he had planned for the morning, he reached over to his night table with his other hand and looked for his laptop's remote. When he found it, he fondled with it until he started his early j-rock music playlist. _'Mmm, purrfect_,' he thought. Dean then heard someone knocking softly on his door and his smirk widened and he then turned and feigned sleeping again, knowing that the person knocking will eventually tiptoe in.

Dem looked at the door for a moment then took out the spare keys Dean gave him. He was nervous, it was rather early and Dean didn't like waking up early, he was usually grumpy in the mornings. But what could Dem really do? They had to wake up early to get to the Chibi Japan convention in time, especially if they wanted to profit from all the time they could have. Dem tiptoed towards Dean's room and heard some j-rock music on. He recognized Miyavi's voice and wondered if Dean fell asleep with the music on all night. He then got really close to his bed and just stared for a few minutes at Dean's sleeping form, with his messy bed sheets and bed cover all around him, wondering about just how to wake him up without...

"EEEEEEEEP! De...Dean?"

Dean looked up at Dem's face, just inches away from his and whispered,

"Gotcha, pet."

Dean then pulled Dem's body closer to his and licked his ear, delighted by the whimper Dem made.

"Hey Dem...You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Dem looked at Dean's face, nervous and a bit turned on.

"Wha..what?"

"I've always, ALWAYS, wanted to try fucking early in the morning on some j-rock music, and you're only getting away with this if Miyavi's song papa Mama Nozomare Nu Baby doesn't come on, if it comes on though...you're getting abused."

Dem could then SEE the gleam in Dean's eyes, and he knew he WASN'T getting away with this one. Dean then nibbled on Dem's ear and ran his fingers under Dem's shirt, exploring Dem's back that he has explored oh so many times before. Dem felt his body weakining and his arms gave away making him fall over Dean's body.

"Dean...don't we...well...you know have to hurry for...the...con?"

Dean rolled Dem under him smirking, and lowering his own head until his supple soft lips touched Dem's neck. He then sniffed against his neck and slightly smiled at Dem's fruity smell and how breathless he already was. _'Damn, he didn't change that shower gel,'_ Dean thought. Not that he really had anything to complain about, it only made Dean want to BITE Dem all that much more. It was too much of a tease for Dean so he bit Dem HARD making Dem let out another yelp. Dean smiled at the bite mark on Dem's soft neck. He then spoke against Dem's abused neck,

"And whos fault is it going to be if we're late?"

Dean then licked that abused spot and smiled as Dem shivered against his touch. Dean, straddling Dem, got in a sitting position pulling Dem up by his shirt looking straight at Dem's eyes,

"Dem, I want you to go get the handcuffs, and chains from my closet, also, you'll find my jeans, white T-shirt and black eyeliner on my desk. Get them for me now please."

Dean got up from Dem and watched Dem as he scurried off the bed, Dean then slapped his ass hard and Dem yelped again. He giggled at that and sat there waiting as Dem went through his closet getting what he asked him to get. He was excited, this was going to be good, he thought. After a few moments, Dem returned with the things he was asked to get. Dem looked excited, if a bit afraid. But he knew it was a good kind of fear. Hell, Dean was quite excited, and that was one hell of a change to the usual oh so grumpy morning Dean.

Dem was barefoot and stumbled on his jeans, for Dean's horror falling down, but for his amusement Dem fell in a very...strategical place, right between Dean's legs.

"HAHAHAHAHA Oh my god Dem, you are such an UKE*! To the very core!"

Dem then looked up at Dean blushing,

"I..."

Dean then lowered his head down and gently yet firmly kissed Dem's lips and pushed his tongue for access into Dem's mouth. Dem's lips were really soft, so regardless of the fact Dem was hesitant in opening his mouth, Dean didn't really mind it, instead, he took his sweet time licking Dem's lips then nibbling on them softly, meanwhile grabbing Dem's T-shirt and pulling it up over his shoulders finally breaking free from their kiss. Or more like, Dean's forced kiss. Dean then pulled Dem's shirt over his head and pulled his face closer to his own by his hair and this time kissing him hungrily, needily, roughly, pushing his own tongue in forcefully. He WAS a bit grumpy after all, so he was rather aggressive. Dem was breathless then, and Dean felt him trying to push Dean away from him. Dean complied only to suck on Dem's lower lip as Dem pushed his head back flushed and trying to catch up with his breaths again. Dean ran his hands up and down Dem's back then down to his ass over his jeans and pulled him up and against him, then fell backwards with both of their weights above him. He groped and grinded Dem's ass, feeling its firmness against his hands, and the thought of fucking that ass raw, turned him on even more. The way his cock now felt against his boxers was almost unbearable. Dean let out a moan and started humping Dem from the bottom.

"Mnnnnh...I'm gonna fuck you raw my pet. Sorry Demmie, but I really can't control this anymore."

Dem bit his lower lip then but Dean did not miss the hazy pleasure-filled look in his eyes. Dean then turned Dem under him and took the handcuffs handcuffing both Dems left hand and his own hand together. Dean then bit Dem's lip hard until he tasted blood.

"OWW. Deaaaaanie...you're hurting me!"

Dean then looked up at Dem smirking with a little of blood smeared on his lips. _He looks vampire-ish,_ Dem thought. Dean's face disappeared by the mop of his hair, as he descended down on Dem, until his belly button, and then blew on it lightly.

"HAHAHA Dean! What are you...? AAAH...mmmmnh..."

Dem felt Dean's hand sneak under his boxers and finger the tip of his already dripping cock.

"Aaah...aah...Dean...aaah"

Dean went lower on Dem and kissed his tummy with every breath he gave out. He was rather mesmerised by Dem's fastened breathing. Dean then placed a few more playful kisses, tracking them up Dem's chest. He then moved on to Dem's left nipple and encircled it with his lips.

Dem felt the warm wetness against his nipple, and hissed at the sensation shooting down his spine.

"OWW. DEAN!"

Dean lashed Dem's abused bitten nipple and looked up at Dem giggling,

"And I made you scream my name for today. I wonder just how many times more can I make you scream hmm? And besides,"

Dean then grinded against Dem with his hand still in between them,

"Mnnnh.."

"Aaah."

Dean shut his eyes for a moment and bit down on his lower lip,

"Besides...this is punishment for you, for waking me up,"

"But...I...I didn't! And you wanted me to wake you up! You said you wanted to... aaaah... AAAH...De...aaaaah I can't..."

The friction against them was too much, and Dean was picking up speed. They were both hungry for each other when...

"Ohayoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" **

Tenten barged in on Dem and Dean, with Dem almost practically naked, and Dean above him...with his hand...

"Oh...I'll wait outside," Tenten said grinning widely.

With that said, Dean glared nastily at Tenten.

"Or or no wait! Maybe...okaaaay nevermind!"

Teten then walked out.

Dean was pissed. Dean was downright pissed. He had his pet pinned down under him. HAND CUFFED to him, bruised and MARKED, and he was MOANING, and Tenten just HAD to come in then. Okay, Dean was ROYALLY pissed. Suddenly, Dean had a full on smirk back on his face. Dem shifted uncomfortably under him.

"De...Dean?"

"You're getting punished."

"What? But...I didn't do anything!"

Dean then put his index finger on Dem's lips.

"Say no more, the more you'll say, the worse I'll make it for you, and dont you DARE move."

Dean then got off and went and ransacked his desk then he came back smirking even more than before, with something in his hand.

"Turn around on your knees and show me your asshole."

"What!"

Dem felt that his face was as red as a tomato.

"Just do it."

Dem then hesitantly turned around on all fours and that's when Dean roughly pushed Dem down on the shoulders. He then went over Dem and kissed his neck while fiddling with Dem's jean's button.

"Mnnnn..."

Dean ran his fingers through Dem's hair and pulled his face to the side and kissed Dem hard, clashing his teeths against Dem's. After breaking from the kiss Dean said, "Shhh, Tenten is outside."

Dean then moved his other hand under his pillow and took out the lube. Dem's eyes widened to that. He still didn't know what Dean had in his other hand. _'The...other hand?_' and then Dem cock seemed to have an entity to itself and throbbed so hard against Dean's cold hands.

"AAAAAH"

Dem's moan was then really throaty. Dean smashed his lips against Dem's and muffled his throaty moan.

"Shhhh! You're getting punished for this."

Dem then felt something pushing against his anus. He was really confused. It was cold and...

"DEAN ! You didnt...I'm not ready!" Dem whimpered.

"What did I tell you about keeping it low!"

And with that Dean pushed in the 'cold' thing with one hard shove.

"MNNNH AAH AAAAH DE..DEAAAAAH!"

Dean then felt warmness against his hand. He pulled his hands out of Dem's pants and licked his fingers smirking.

"Someone likes it rough huh, and raw. You _masochist_."

Dean just laughed delightfully, and Dem almost forgot all that cruelty that seemed to be in Dean a few seconds ago. But...he could almost SWEAR it was not over; there was an excited GLEAM in Dean's eyes that he rarely saw. Shit...what DID Dean put in his ass anyways?

"Demmie, come on I need to get my pet ready for the con. You're gonna be quite the sight for everyone to stare at. And Tenten is waiting us so...we better hurry"

Dem felt uneasy with the chirpiness in Dean's voice. He shifted on his feet and...

"Mn...uuh Dean..."

Dean looked up at Dem then petted the bed.

"Hurry! We don't have much time."

Dem looked down at Deans boxers...Dean's cock was painfully obviously still erect. Just what does he have in mind, Dem wondered. Meanwhile, Dean started dressing up Dem as his L, whilst grinding himself against Dem every now and then. Dem was hard again already. And he kept on deliberately squirming, feeling that 'cold thing' move in him. He didn't know what it was. But he sure as hell enjoyed it.

Tenten waited outside for Dem and Dean VERY patiently, after all, she was enjoying the moans coming from the boys every now and then. It also rather amused her that Dean tried to keep Dem quiet, not that she thought Dean really cared. Really, that guy can be quite abrupt about that stuff. He simply, didn't give a fuck. But she thought she only heard Dem cum. She wondered if Dean came silently? No, she doubted it; she has heard Dean is a screamer. So...could he have? Fuck.

~Papa, mama, ojiisan, oneechan... gomen ne, gomen ne

sensei, Tonari no obachan, Tarou-kun, hontou ni gomen ne

nakitakunaru youna fuckin' days (Mr. Gaddess)

shinitakunaru hodo everyday (Mr. Gaddess)

[Nee, kamisama boku warui koto shita kanaa?]~

J-rock music? Tenten leaned against the door amused...and...

~MOU II YO, MOU II YOTTARA

YAMETEYO HOTTOITEYO, KAMAWANAI DE YO ~

Tenten could have sworn they raised the volume then...hmm.

* * *

1. Uke = bottomer/taker. (Japanese term.)

2. Oyaho = good morning. (Japanese term.)


End file.
